1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology of controlling light intensity (gray scale) of an electro-optical element such as a light-emitting element.
2. Related Art
In an electro-optical device in which a plurality of electro-optical elements are arranged, a variation in light intensity due to the characteristics of each electro-optical element or a characteristic variation of an active element for controlling each electro-optical element (an error in a design value or a difference between elements) becomes problematic. Accordingly, a variety of technologies for correcting a drive signal supplied to each electro-optical element according to the characteristic of each electro-optical element have been suggested. For example, JP-A-8-39862 (FIG. 6) discloses a structure in which a register for storing correction data according to the characteristic of a light-emitting element and a D/A converter for setting a current value of a drive signal according to the correction data are provided for each light-emitting element.